Rdemption
by yoko.25
Summary: Cloud didn't want to go in into the Shin-ra mansion but he coulnd't and wouldn't say no to a challenge, he could be shy, little for his age, but not a coward. But he didn't know that his actions would have repercussions... starting with Vincent Valentine


-Guys!? guys!!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!! COME OUT!!!- a skinny little boy yelled to nowhere. He should have listened to his mama and not play with those boys.

It all started with that stupid gamble, simple curiosity to know the truth behind the rumors of the old Shin-ra Mansion. He was such a fool, he knew deep down they would leave him here until his mama worried over him and started looking for him and someone said his location... thing he doubted seeing how everyone hated him, but his extreme curiosity to know everything got him to were he was now, alone, hungry, cold and scared to hell inside the mansion.

So now he was here, a place he knew he should not be, his mama had told him countless of times to never come even near the mansion, but the boys had finally acknowledged him and he just couldn't say no, that was for cowards and no sir Cloud Strife was little, shy, anything but a coward. And now he was lost.

Some of the adults said it was home of was of some Shin-ra siblings years ago, others that it was a lab were the scientists experimented on prisoners of war, others that it was home of Shin-ra himself before he became rich, he didn't believe the the first and the last one, who in their sane mind would like to live in Nibelheim? a place forgot by civilization where white was everywhere and winter never left?? no one, that's that.

He kept walking further and further looking for a way out and not stopping for the danger of a monster looking for food and finding him to be his next meal. walikng trough a door, he found an old library full of books on every wall and some on the floors, at last something good in here, the books looked old but they were still readable. This put him at ease.

-"a house with books is a good house" - he thought going to the nearest wall inspecting the book tittles as he walked He even found a pretty shiny red ball - mama will like this - saving it in his pocket. He kept looking at the books until one cagught his atemption, a bright green book with bold black letters.

- Mako?? - the book's name intrigued him - I know I've heard that word before mmm oh!! mama said that's what makes my eyes shine!! - smiling at his discovery he tried to grab the book but it was too high, collecting come of the book littered in the floor he pilled them and standing on them grabbed the book. Soon a click sound echoed in the room and the wall moved so fast that he yelped and ended thrown to the floor on his bum.

- Ow - sobbing his sore behind he looked around, he couldn't see much but noticed that he was in the library anymore and that the only way forward were some stairs going down to the unknown.

- This house is so strange - seeing nowhere else to go he walked down the old stairs been careful of no slipping or putting to much weigh in them. He kept walking through the dark huge walkway opening the doors he found on his way, finding stacks of old papers, and medical machines full of dust and webs... - one rumor was true, this mansion was a lab-

- This house is so awful, and dark, and gloomy and full of dust and... - he stopped talking when growls and scratching sounds permeated the area, making the hairs of his neck stand on end and the feeling of 'something bad is going to happen' crept into him, he was in deep trouble. He was lost and a monster found him.

The growls neared, he looked back and two red eyes the size of his head stared at him and claws longer than his whole arms. The only comment his panicked mind sent was run, and that he big monster scrambled for his prey, slashing at him at every opportunity. There was one last door and the corridor ended, his last hope was in it.

The monster slashed at him once again and excruciating pain exploded on his back. Not letting the pain get him down he hurried up getting to the door and with all his hopes and strength tried to opened it to no avail, the door was locked. Desperation settled in as he kept trying to open the door, struggling against the ever building fear he looked back and moved away from the door as the monster crashed against it. A smashing sound followed by the door and the wall crumbling down onto him and the monster because of the force. He tried to move trying to not waste the chance he had while the monster was still down, the rocks sprained his right ankle and fractured his right arm. Even like that he got up, it was better than dieing. Mama wouldn't be with him if he died, wouldn't be able to prove all the people in the village his worth.

He knew what death meant, what it felt like, he had seen it acting before, on Tiffa when she fell from the old brigde and almost died and when his papa died, but never on him.

- "I promised mama I would be always by her side , I won't let mama down" - Desperately with the mantra on his mind, scarmbled along the ruins to find 5 coffins before him, a good place to hide.

-_ Open the middle one child _- a thousand voices mingled in one spoke on his mind. Not loosing time he did just that and stood on the right side of the middle one and tried to open it with the little strength he had left pushing to top aside.

- Com'on! com'on! open up!!- the top started sliding aside.

- _Hurry child _- a rumbling sound.

- argh - he tried harder as a roar shook the walls, the monster getting away from the remains.

-AARRGGHH!!!!!!! - with a cry and a last push the top was off.

Red blood eyes opened...

and Vincent Valentine woke up to see the world once again...

To be continued.....

* * *

Author notes: Well well finally, my frist english fic. I think it will be one of those semi-long fics. But let me tell I don't promise anything that is up to you an encouregment. you can also leave feddbacks for me.. I want you to tell where I'm worng, what needs improvement, if you like it, etc.

So leave me a comment, you know the normal thing... tell me what you think and I shall see if I continue or not, as this is an experiment to see how good am I writing in english (I´m accostumed to speak and read but not to write) so it is kind of a challenge but everything depends on you......

*~*~wishes of dusk~*~*

Youko . no . unmei


End file.
